


Where The Lightning Strikes[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Lightning And Time [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Amplificathon 2016, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Diary/Journal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While double-checking Fortress security, Batman hacks into Clark's diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Lightning Strikes[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Lightning Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427625) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



**Download/Stream via google** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVORnlFU1M5dkEzSFU/view) (20.8 MBs) 

**Length** : 00:35:19

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: An Ideal of Hope by Hans Zimmer from the Man of Steel soundtrack.  
> Beta: [Keraaminenkettu](http://keraaminenkettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
